<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Touchy Subject by CrypticPaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317861">Touchy Subject</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticPaw/pseuds/CrypticPaw'>CrypticPaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Entrapta is puppy, F/M, Feral, Hordak is kitty, and they cuddle, they have a little fight but it's all good now, they're animals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:29:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticPaw/pseuds/CrypticPaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Entrapta took a step back, scared. Her eyes widened as she turned to Hordak. She didn't even know he could make a sound like that! He jumped a few steps back, growling and hissing, his right front paw off the ground shaking. A drop of blood fell on the ground."</p><p>In which they have a little fight, but they talk about it and apologize like a healthy couple would!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Touchy Subject</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Back at it again with my cat/dog stuff! I really hope you guys like this one too! A little Holiday treat for y'all! Happy Holidays to everyone!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Emily! Emily, did you get it? - Entrapta yelled at the other side of the room while digging through her tool box. She had misplaced her pliers again! And now had to stop everything she was doing to look for it.</p><p>Emily came back with a sad beep and no pliers. Entrapta growled to herself, throwing everything over her head, making a mess in the Sanctum. Raising herself on her ears, she looked through the higher shelves, but nothing.</p><p>-Oh, you've gotta be kidding me! Where did I leave that damn thing?! -she exclaimed, throwing and empty juice box on the ground out of frustration.</p><p>-Left what where, Entrapta?</p><p>She turned to look at Hordak, standing in the Sanctum's entrance. Imp screeched and flew over to Emily, landing on top of the robot, exchanging beeps. Entrapta jumped back at the floor at his side, looking around.</p><p>-Hordak! Great timing! -she wagged her tail. -Have you seen my pliers? I can't find them anywhere!</p><p>She sniffed a trail through the ground, trying to pick up her scent, but nothing that she hadn't already recognised. Hordak followed her with his head, a small smile on his face.</p><p>-Have you misplaced it again? -he purred.</p><p>Her pouting face and the way she stomped her paws when she was frustrated was always amusing to him. Entrapta's whole demeanour entertained him greatly since they started working together.</p><p>The way her ears perked up when a noise startled her, how her whole backside moved when she waged her tail too much, how she had "zoomies" when she was too excited. His smile grew.</p><p>Entrapta turned to him and Hordak frowned his face again. "The wanton show of affection is an act of lesser species!", Horde Prime's voice echoed in his head.</p><p>-Yeah, I can't find it anywhere! Can you help me look? -she said from under a table.</p><p>-Is it not in your room? -he sniffed as he entered the Sanctum.</p><p>-No, I looked there! I've been looking for 20 minutes now! -she growled. -Oh, no! What if I left it on Dryl?! But I couldn't have left it there! I used it yesterday-</p><p>MRAAAAAAOOOOWWLLL!!!</p><p>Entrapta took a step back, scared. Her eyes widened as she turned to Hordak. She didn't even know he could make a sound like that! He jumped a few steps back, growling and hissing, his right front paw off the ground shaking. A drop of blood fell on the ground.</p><p>-Are you okay? -she rushed to him.</p><p>-WHY IS EVERYTHING ON THE GROUND?! THAT'S THE THIRD BLOODY TIME THIS HAPPENS!! -he cursed.</p><p>She took his paw and turned it. He had stepped on a nail, and it had gone deep.</p><p>-Oh, it's just a nail! -she said, trying to calm him. -I know how to fix it! Don't move, it'll sting a little bit!</p><p>-What?!</p><p>Before he could do anything, she grabbed the nail with her teeth and yanked it off his paw. He yowled and fell back again. Licking the blood off, cursing under his breath.</p><p>Imp flew back to his shoulder, chirping worried. Hordak chirped back at him, reassuring the kitten, but he couldn't put pressure on his foot again without it hurting.</p><p>-Don't put it on the ground! It'll get dirt on the wound! -Entrapta held his paw up with her ear.</p><p>-I've handled worse!</p><p>Hordak tried to pull his paw away, but her grip on him was strong. She was awfully stubborn when she wanted, like when she had built him his new armor. She had tossed him around like a ragdoll, like his weight was nothing to her. It was impressive. </p><p>The crystal in his chest glowed. It did that every time he thought about her. He felt his cheeks warm up. "What is this?!", he thought. His heart seemed to swell whenever she was close.</p><p>Entrapta turned back to him and he turned his head away. He hissed when she put a cream in his paw. It burned.</p><p>-Sorry, I know it hurts! I stepped on a nail when I was a puppy too! It hurt like hell! -she giggled. -My nannies had to chase me 'cause I didn't want them to touch the wound 'cause it hurted so much!</p><p>Hearing her voice calmed him, as she rolled bandages in his paw. He thought it was a bit much for a simple wound, but he wasn't about to stop her.</p><p>-Thank you... -he said, a little too low.</p><p>Entrapta smiled, blushing a little. Her tail wagged and she kissed his paw after finishing his bandages.</p><p>It Hordak stopped on his tracks. She had returned to look for her pliers, but he just sat there, looking from his paw, to her, and back. His nose wrinkled in confusion.</p><p>-What was THAT?! -he asked, absolutely shocked.</p><p>-I kissed your paw better!</p><p>-You... what...?</p><p>Entrapta tilted her head, confused.</p><p>-I... kissed your paw better... -she replied slowly. -Why do you look confused?</p><p>-I am. I don't know what "kissing it better" means.</p><p>Entrapta shook her head, processing what he had just said.</p><p>-Well... basically, when someone you care about is hurt, you kiss over the wound as to hope the pain goes away faster... -she sat on her ears to explain. -Don't you do that? With Imp, I mean? When he bumps his head while flying?</p><p>Imp screeched, undignified. Great, now he was actually going to demand Hordak kissed him. He side-eyed the kitten in his shoulder to stay quiet.</p><p>-No! I comfort him, but I never kissed anybody! -he puffed up his chest. -The wanton show of affection is an act of lesser species!</p><p>He said it outloud without thinking. Entrapta's ears dropped, her expression hurt. Hordak immediately started internally scolding himself for it.</p><p>-N-not that you are- I meant- I didn't- What I m-meant was- he stuttered.</p><p>Imp screeched at him again, begging him to stop, he was making things worse. He was already a defective clone, tossed on this planet to die, might as well own to it.</p><p>-I... I liked it... -Hordak mumbled.</p><p>-You what? -Entrapta smiled brightly, her ears perked up and her tail started wagging.</p><p>"I... I liked it...", Imp repeated to her, in a louder tone. Hordak growled at him and Entrapta laughed.</p><p>-But I thought it was an "act of lesser species"! -she giggled.</p><p>-To Horde Prime it is, but... I am a defective clone, as you have witnessed it yourself... -his ears drew back. -And as such, I'm subjected to the same feelings as yo-</p><p>She kissed his cheek.</p><p>He turned to her, cheeks red.</p><p>-Oh my gosh, you're blushing! -her tail wagged madly.</p><p>-What?!</p><p>-You're blushing! Your cheeks are red! -she pointed at him. -Blushing is the involuntary reddening of someone's face due to embarrassment, emotional stress, or from some kind of romantic stimulation! And you're doing it!</p><p>Hordak walked to one of his cloning pods to look at his reflection, and sure enough, red as a tomato. It made him blush even more.</p><p>-U-unimportant! Even if I do enjoy it, I have a reputation to maintain, and- she kissed him again.</p><p>And again. And again.</p><p>-What on the eternal void are you doing?! -he bared his teeth.</p><p>- What? I thought you liked it! -she laughed, hanging upside down on her ears.</p><p>-If you would not interrupt me- she kissed him again. -ENTRAPTA!</p><p>The dog cackled, kicking her legs, Imp laughed with her. Hordak growled and turned to leave, but Entrapta grabbed him with her ears and attached herself to his back. She kissed his fur tuft on his head and Hordak hissed.</p><p>He ran, trying to shake her off, but she wouldn't budge! Entrapta kept kissing his cheeks, his head and his nose, and he kept growling and hissing to no end.</p><p>When he finally bumped into a wall, she took the chance and lowered herself in front of him and kissed his lips.</p><p>Hordak snapped.</p><p>-ENOUGH! -he grabbed her scruff and put her back on the ground to face him. -GET YOUR DAMNED EARS AWAY FROM ME! I AM NOT YOUR TEST SUBJECT! YOU WILL GO BACK TO WORK AWAY FROM MY SANCTUM AND NO ONE WILL KNOW THIS EVER HAPPENED! AM I UNDERSTOOD?!</p><p>Entrapta flinched, her ears glued to her body. She pulled down her mask and rushed away trough nearest vent, tail between her legs.</p><p>He took a deep breath and smothered his fur, which was tingled, and walked to the throne room.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>She ruined it again.</p><p>Entrapta sat in her bed, in her room, fidgeting with her ears, quietly wiping away her tears.</p><p>"Quit your whining! You did this to yourself!", she scolded herself internally.</p><p>This is the second friendship she managed to ruin within a year! First her Rebellion friends, now Hordak. She was scared to even go to Scorpia or Catra now. </p><p>Entrapta curled up in her own ears, thinking to herself. She got what she deserved, really. Just because he had liked a little kiss on his paw, doesn't mean he would like to be smooched all over! She took it too far, pushed his limits. She had been so caught up in her stupid little crush she forgot all about him.</p><p>Hordak had been nothing but sweet and supportive of her, Entrapta didn't know what she would do without him now, grown so used to his presence. She sobbed.</p><p>She had admired him since she first saw his portal. Then, she noticed how he held himself with an air of confidence and power, how he could make the most snappy soldiers shut their mouths with a look. She envied that.</p><p>He was perfect... And she had scared him away! Entrapta always had problems with touching others, except with Hordak. She was surprised to find this out, and acted on it without even thinking maybe he could be uncomfortable with touching too. Like an absolute jerk!</p><p>"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!", she hit her own head.</p><p>Looking at the vent, a terrible feeling grew on her chest. She wiped her tears and crawled back in.</p><p>He deserved, at least, an apology...</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>What had he done.</p><p>Hordak sat in his throne, in the throne room, petting Imp, listening to his force captains give a report on something.</p><p>"You idiot! You absolute imbecile!", he scolded himself internally.</p><p>His force captains talked on as he did not hear a word. Thankfully, because he didn't have any pupils his soldiers never really knew where exactly he was looking, so he mostly drifted off while they talked.</p><p>His tail wagged back and forth in irritation. What was he to do now that the damage had been done? The only friend he had ever made and he yelled at her to keep her paws off him.</p><p>After everything she's done for him, Hordak doubted things would be the same without her again, he could barely work in his Sanctum without her there. He sighed.</p><p>-Lord Hordak...? -one of the force captains asked sheepishly.</p><p>-What? -he hissed.</p><p>The two of them looked between each other.</p><p>-W-what are we to do about the leak in the pipes-</p><p>-I don't know! Get a plumber?! -he growled. -Is there anything to report about the Rebellion?! About something important?!</p><p>-N-n-no...</p><p>-THEN STOP WASTING MY TIME! -he bared his teeth.</p><p>They turned around and left in a hurry. He slumped back in his throne with a groan, still thinking on how to fix things with Entrapta. She probably didn't want to look at his face ever again.</p><p>The way she so quickly coiled her ears back when he yelled, how her tail hid between her legs, the hurt in her eyes. He would never forgive himself.</p><p>As a clone, he shouldn't have interest in anything that had nothing to do with his mission or his maker, but yet, here he was, sulking away at the thought of hurting an Etherian's feelings.</p><p>An Etherian Princess, worst of all! The ones he was suppose to crush into submission if he was to conquer this planet! But Entrapta had been nothing if not a light in his life since they first started working together.</p><p>A light even brighter than Horde Prime's... Hordak shook his head at his own blasphemy, wiping the thought away. He should probably go look for her.</p><p>She deserved, at least, an apology...</p><p>-Hordak...?</p><p>His ears perked up and he turned to the vent near his throne. Entrapta shyly peeked her head out to look at him, marks on her cheeks from tears already dried.</p><p>"You complete and absolute fool! Look at what you've done!", his mind yelled at him.</p><p>-Entrapta... -the cat's ears dropped, a pain greater than anything he had ever felt swelled on his chest, to think he had made her cry.</p><p>-I...-they both said at the same time.</p><p>-Please, Entrapta, you can go first...</p><p>She slowly made her way to the back of his throne and sat there, scared to get closer, fidgeting with her ears.</p><p>-I... I wanted to say sorry... for what I did back there, in the sanctum. -Entrapta said quietly. -I should've stopped when you told me to... I overstepped your boundaries and... I apologize...</p><p>Hordak shook his head.</p><p>-No, please, it's me who should apologize! -he purred. -You were only trying to comfort me and I manhandled you and yelled at you, which I should've never done!</p><p>He extended his paw to her and she took it with her own, kissing it and slightly blushing.</p><p>Hordak scooted over to the side, giving her room to sit with him. She took the hint and hurried over, wagging her tail happily. Their noses touched when she turned to him and he nuzzled her cheek.</p><p>Entrapta circled him, wrapping him in her ears and cuddled beside him. Hordak rested his head on hers, purring loudly, as Imp chirped to Entrapta wanting in. She opened her paws and held him tight.</p><p>A loud stomping noise and beeping came from the corridor, as Emily barged in carrying Entrapta's pliers.</p><p>-Oh! Good girl, Emily! -Entrapta took her tool and held it in triumph. -Found it!</p><p>Hordak curled his tail around her and her ears' grip on him tightened. He smiled as all of his worries melted away in Entrapta's hold.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks everyone for reading! Please tell me if there any any grammar mistakes, english is not my first language! If you wanna know more about my Animal!She-Ra stuff, my Tumblr is @crypticpaw, just search "#my art" there and you should find some stuff!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>